


You Put Me In The Water (Now I Drown In Desire)

by Kapua



Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Yennaia Flash Fiction Challenge (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapua/pseuds/Kapua
Summary: "And besides, she can't deny that there's something slick and hungry coiling low in her belly at the sight of Tissaia wearingthat dresswhile effortlessly playing the room and turning everyone in it to her ends. She will never tire of watching the smaller woman in her element like this, and even if it is torture to be relegated to the role of observer, it is the sweetest torture she thinks she'll ever know."Prompt fill: Tissaia wears a revealing dress during a ball (only because she knows how Yennefer will react and it’s fun to tease her) and, with much difficulty, Yennefer tries to control herself.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Just the Beating of Hearts (Flash Challenge) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878580
Comments: 18
Kudos: 56





	You Put Me In The Water (Now I Drown In Desire)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a picture of The DressTM, there is one at the end. 
> 
> For the flash fic challenge :)

Yennefer strides into the ball, enjoying the way that she can feel everyone's eyes on her. It's a particularly heady power, to know that everyone wants her but will never be able to have her...with only one exception. Her gaze finds Tissaia from across the room as surely as if she'd cast a tracking spell, and she watches with delight as the imperious expression on the smaller woman's face softens ever so slightly when their eyes meet. Yennefer rakes her gaze down Tissaia's body, curious about the dress she's wearing. 

It must be new, because she doesn't think she's seen it before. There's no high collar, which leaves the long column of her throat on full display, and Yennefer smirks as she recalls dragging her teeth over the tendons there the night before until Tissaia was a writhing mess beneath her. The neckline is still conservative, though, a swatch of deep navy fabric so dark it's nearly black in the rippling light of the great hall. She can see the faint glint of seed beading in different patterns and designs across the surface of the dress, and there are cut out designs on the long sleeves of the dress that reveal flashes of skin here and there along Tissaia's arms. 

The whole ensemble has a bit more of an edge that what Tissaia usually wears, and Yennefer wonders what the occasion is...except then Tissaia meets her eyes and there's a definite smirk at the corner of her mouth as she pivots with exaggerated slowness to talk to another bystander, the movement giving Yennefer a clear view of the back of the dress. 

Or perhaps more accurately, the lack thereof.

Where the front of the dress is solid fabric, the entire back is completely bare. Everything from the collar and shoulders of the dress down is a devastating expanse of smooth skin all the way to the dimples at the very base of Tissaia's spine. Yennefer is dimly aware that she's blatantly staring, but she can't help the impulse to map every exposed centimetre of skin with her eyes. There's a slit in the skirt of the dress that runs high enough to be just shy of scandalous, and when Tissaia steps away to visit with a different dignitary Yennefer's mouth goes dry at the pale thigh that is exposed.

She's abruptly aware of the murmur of voices around her and her face grows hot as she realizes that everyone else is subtly--and not so subtly--watching Tissaia. Jealousy and possessiveness flare in her gut and she barely manages to restrain herself from stalking across the room and spiriting Tissaia away to their bedchambers. 

The only thing that stops her is the flicker of amusement she sees in Tissaia's eyes. She's struck by the realization that Tissaia is doing this on purpose, teasing her to get a rise, and Yennefer arches a challenging brow at Tissaia before turning and going to mingle with a few of the other mages in attendance.

Yennefer spends the next two hours doing everything in her power to ignore the way Tissaia glides around the room. It makes her bristle to see the clear desire on the faces of everyone in attendance as they watch Tissaia, and it's only her sheer stubbornness that prevents her from turning them all temporarily blind with a flick of her wrist. Again and again, her eyes are drawn to Tissaia's form as the smaller woman moves from one person to the next, and again and again she forces herself to look away.

The last threads of her self control threaten to snap when the dancing begins and she gets a glimpse of the line of people clamoring for a song with Tissaia. But she's committed now, and she refuses to break first and give Tissaia the satisfaction of winning this game they're playing. 

And besides, she can't deny that there's something slick and hungry coiling low in her belly at the sight of Tissaia wearing that dress while effortlessly playing the room and turning everyone in it to her ends. She will never tire of watching the smaller woman in her element like this, and even if it is torture to be relegated to the role of observer, it is the sweetest torture she thinks she'll ever know.

As one song ends and fades into another, Yennefer straightens when she sees Tissaia step away from her current suitor and walk her way. She steps just a hair too far into Yennefer's personal space for it to be strictly appropriate, but there's a knowing spark in her eye as she holds out a hand and asks, "Might I have this dance?"

Yennefer accepts her hand and leads Tissaia out onto the dance floor, adjusting their positions so that she has one hand pressed against the smooth skin of Tissaia's lower back. She brushes a thumb over the notch in her spine and smiles as she feels the faint shiver that runs through the smaller woman in response.

The song begins, and she guides Tissaia through the steps with practiced ease. As she spins Tissaia out and then pulls her back in close, the smaller woman looks up at her through her eyelashes.

**_You like the dress, I take it?_ **

The words float teasingly across her brain, and Yennefer chuckles low in her throat as she lets her nails drag ever-so-slightly across Tissaia's exposed back.

_I'll like it better when it's on the floor of our bedchambers_ she replies, and she sees in real time how Tissaia's eyes darken at the words. 

The song ends, and Tissaia leans in to whisper against her ear, "Then perhaps you should take me there," and that's all the permission Yennefer needs. She tugs Tissaia from the hall and opens a portal to their chambers, unwilling to take the time to walk there. 

After the evening she's had, she thinks she's waited long enough.

###

And for those of you who like visuals:

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me and send me prompts in the comments or on tumblr @kapuahiwahiwa! <3


End file.
